


Social Climb

by baddieyang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Party, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: Xiaojun - como era conhecido por seus amigos imaginários- é um dos garotos mais fracassados da faculdade e, em uma noite de loucura, ele acaba ficando com Hendery, o aluno popular.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 6





	Social Climb

Dejun não sabia, exatamente, o porquê de estar indo naquela festa que um de seus colegas de sala estava dando. Aliás, não sabia nem o porquê de ter sido convidado, já que era um dos alunos mais apagados de toda a instituição.

Ele não conversava com ninguém daquele lugar, tirando o YangYang, mas ele não contava, por ser da turma da tarde e só estar lá de manhã para cumprir suas obrigações como membro do centro acadêmico de seu curso.

Xiaojun sabia que a tal festa poderia ser só uma desculpa para fazer uma pegadinha consigo e com os outros fracassados, mas, sinceramente, a vida não é um filme de Hollywood e nem o livro Carrie do Stephen King.

Sabendo disso, o jovem estudante de Música havia colocado suas roupas de festa habituais: uma calça preta de couro, um  cropped de linha azul claro e suas botas favoritas. É claro que ninguém da faculdade jamais o vira usando aquele tipo de roupa, já que sempre ia para as aulas parecendo um mendigo, não é como se ele tivesse disposição pra se arrumar às  fucking 4:30 da manhã.

Chegou na casa, mas conhecida como mansão, do estudante de música sustentado pelos pais – que estavam viajando, talvez aquilo fosse mesmo um filme de Hollywood – e entrou, encontrando várias pessoas conhecidas já em um estado de embriagues que deveria ser  proibida .

Ele andou por entre as pessoas, tentando lembrar o  porquê de estar ali mesmo, encontrando o motivo vestido de forma parecida com a dele:  YangYang . Mesmo sendo mais novo, o Liu conseguia entrar em todas as festas dos veteranos, era como se ele tivesse um charme que atraísse a proteção de todos os cursos.

— Olá. Você veio mesmo. - Diz o mais novo, dando um beijo na bochecha de Dejun.

— Queria não ter vindo, mas você sabe ser muito convincente.

— Já me disseram isso. - Sorriu, tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

— Se eu vou ficar aqui, preciso de uma bebida. Onde você pegou isso?

— Lá na cozinha, é só seguir reto aqui e é a primeira porta à esquerda, difícil de não achar.

— Já volto então.

Xiaojun anda até o cômodo iluminado e procura na geladeira, por entre as diversas garrafas de marcas diferentes, alguma coisa que fosse de seu gosto, encontrando algumas garrafas de Smirnoff, sorrindo para si mesmo, ele pega duas delas, virando para encontrar algo para abri-las.

— Então até mesmo você veio para a festa. - Diz uma voz atrás do estudante de música.

— Até mesmo eu preciso de um dia de paz, só curtindo a vida e bebendo algumas. - Responde, virando para Lucas, o dono da festa.

— Fico feliz que você tenha nos dado o prazer de sua presença, espero que curta a festa. - Diz o mais alto, surpreendendo o  Xiao .

— Obrigado. - Responde, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Aliás, temos mais garrafas dessa na outra geladeira. - Diz o mais velho, apontando para o cooler no chão.

— Obrigado de novo. - Agradece, anotando aquela informação em sua mente.

O mais velho sai da cozinha, deixando o  Xiao sozinho, pensando que, talvez, ele tivesse se enganado quanto aos seus colegas de sala e ele realmente só fosse  excluído por que queria, era uma possibilidade, mas ele não queria pensar sobre aquilo naquele momento.

Voltou para onde  YangYang estava, ainda bebendo sua cerveja e dançando discretamente, parou ao lado dele e ficaram curtindo a música juntos, não era o tipo de música que eles gostavam de dançar, preferindo mais pop ou grupos femininos de k-pop.

Ficaram ali por um tempo, até começou a tocar uma música sensual e que eles amavam;  YangYang saiu correndo na frente, passando pelos corpos e parando no meio da pista de dança, chamando o amigo com as mãos.  Xiaojun respirou fundo e foi, sabia que não poderia ficar no canto a festa toda, seria muito idiota,

Os dois dançaram lado a lado durante toda a música, se esfregando do jeito que sabiam chamar a atenção das outras pessoas; o crush de  YangYang estava lá e  Dejun sabia o quanto ele queria chamar a atenção do mesmo, então decidiu ajudá-lo com sua dança sensual, só esperava que desse certo.

Xiaojun sentia o corpo do amigo se esfregando no dele e sabia que quem namorasse como menino iria ter que cuidar muito bem dele, senão o  Xiao iria roubá-lo para si. Olhando por cima dos ombros do mais novo, ele conseguiu ver que o tal crush estava olhando na direção deles e, aproveitando a distração de seu amigo, fez um sinal com a mão, para que o crush se aproximasse, fazendo-o sorrir quando o outro obedeceu, passando a andar na direção deles.

— Me agradeça depois. - Sussurra no ouvido de YangYang, que não entendeu nada, até que um par de braços passa por sua cintura e a voz de Kun, seu crush, sussurra no seu ouvido o quão gostoso ele estava.

Dejun passou a dançar sozinho, sem se importar com quem estava à sua volta, ele só queria se divertir naquela noite, nada de pensar sobre a faculdade ou sobre os rumores que iriam ser  espalhados no dia seguinte, ele só queria dançar até se acabar.

Com os olhos fechados, para poder absorver melhor a música, ele não percebeu um corpo se aproximando do seu, até que um carinho é depositado em seu rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos, assustado. Deu de cara com  Hendery , um dos estudantes mais famosos e populares da faculdade, por ser um youtuber e filho do diretor da instituição.

— Desculpa te assustar, não era minha intenção. - Disse o mais alto – por alguns centímetros apenas.

— Sem problema, você precisa de alguma coisa? - Pergunta o  Xiao , sem entender o  porquê do outro ter se aproximado de si.

— Posso dançar com você? - Pergunta, com o rosto corado.

— Pode sim. - Concorda, mesmo sem entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

A próxima música começa e eles passam a dançar juntos, rebolando e fazendo alguns passinhos, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam ao redor, mas nenhum deles se importou com aquilo realmente.

Sem que eles percebessem, começaram a se aproximar e, depois de algumas músicas,  Xiaojun já estava com as costas coladas com o peitoral do mais alto, rebolando o quadril contra o do outro, sentindo o membro do mesmo roçando contra sua bunda.

— Você é muito bonito, sabe disso? - Disse o mais velho.

— Sei sim, mas é sempre bom ouvir isso de alguém. - Sorri o Xiao, sentindo as mãos do outro apertando sua cintura.

Mais uma música começava e eles voltaram a dançar, os corpos se esfregando e evidenciando o quão excitados ambos estavam com toda aquela situação. As mãos de  Xiaojun rodearam o pescoço do mais velho, em um ângulo estranho por estar de costas para Hendery, mas nada disso importava.

Uma das mãos do Wong desceu da cintura de  Dejun até a sua ereção, marcada pela calça de couro, apertando o volume e tirando um gemido do mais novo, que rebolou, sentindo a ereção do próprio  Hendery roçando em suas nádegas.

— Tão gostoso, rebola mais pra mim. - Pede o mais velho, apertando o membro em sua mão, sentindo a resposta do outro com um rebolar.

— É tão injusto você me provocar assim na frente dos outros, eu nem posso abaixar e te chupar. - Responde, sorrindo ao ver que conseguira provocar o outro, que o virou de frente para si e colou seus lábios.

O beijo era feroz e nada calmo, as línguas brigavam pelo domínio do beijo e saliva escorria por seus queixos, nenhum deles se importando o suficiente para limpar; as mãos percorriam os corpos alheios, explorando todos os lugares e apertando a carne disponível, tirando gemidos um do outro.

Quando  Hendery aperta as nádegas de  Dejun , o mais novo se separa do beijo, para deixar um gemido escapar por sua boca, sendo ouvido pelo outro mesmo com a música alta, já que estavam bem próximos.  Hendery aproximou sua bboca do ouvido do outro, sussurrando:

— Isso, meu anjo, geme pra mim. 

Obedecendo,  Dejun gemeu, sentindo sua ereção esfregando na do outro, além das mãos em suas nádegas apertando a carne do lugar com força, fazendo os corpos colarem ainda mais.

— Hendery. - Gemeu, apertando os braços ao redor do pescoço do mais alto.

— Dejun, você é tão gostoso. - Elogia, rebolando seu quadril contra o do mais novo. - Será que você consegue gozar só com isso? Com seu pau esfregando no meu?

— Por favor, Hendery. - Pede, sem nem saber exatamente o que queria.

Nenhum deles estava preocupado em ver se alguém estava olhando para o que eles estavam fazendo, os dois eram jovens e queriam mais que o mundo se fodesse.  Hendery abriu a calça do mais novo e colocou uma de suas mãos dentro, apertando as nádegas sem nenhum impedimento.

— Isso,  Hendery . - Seguindo o exemplo do mais velho,  Xiaojun também abre a calça do outro, enfiando sua mão e tocando no membro do outro sem nada entre as peles, sentindo a quentura e o pré gozo do mesmo escorrendo pela ereção.

— Sua mão é tão gostosa. - Elogia, massageando a entrada do  Xiao com um de seus dedos. - Bate uma pra mim, vai?

— Então me fode logo, tá com medo? - Provoca, apertando um pouco a ereção em sua mão, sendo respondido com um dedo sedo pressionado em sua entrada.

— Você quer a seco mesmo? - Pergunta, preocupado em machucar o mais novo.

— Me dá aqui sua mão. - Pede, sendo obedecido logo em seguida, colocando os dedos do mais velho dentro de sua boca, chupando com gosto, deixando os dedos bem molhados.

— O que eu não daria para ter essa boca ao redor do meu pau? - Comenta o mais velho, hipnotizado pela visão de seus dedos sendo sugados pelo outro, agradecendo pelo ambiente relativamente escuro, protegendo aquela visão apenas para si.

— Pronto, pode continuar. - Diz o mais baixo, largando os dedos do outro. - Quem sabe um dia eu não mame você? - Provoca,  massageando a ereção em usa mão, lembrando o outro da situação em que estavam.

— Eu vou cobrar, hein? - Responde com outra provocação, voltando sua mão para dentro da calça alheia, já passando a penetrar a entrada apertada com um de seus dedos.

Rapidamente, eles já estavam envolvidos no clima novamente, se beijando e acariciando um ao outro, suas mãos ocupadas em dar prazer para o outro, sem se importar com mais nada.

Xiaojun já tinha três dedos dentro de si e tentava focar em sua mão, que ainda estava acariciando a ereção alheia, mas estava difícil com os dígitos acertando sua próstata vez sim e vez não.

—  Hendery . - Gemeu, enfiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do outro, mordendo a pele exposta pelo decote da camiseta que o Wong usava.

— Tá gostoso, Dejunnie? - Provoca, aumentando a velocidade de sua mão, enfiando seus dedos mais fundo na entrada do outro.

Xiaojun aumentou a velocidade de sua mão, para acompanhar a do outro; não podiam demorar muito ou seriam notados pelos outros, se é que já não haviam sido.  Hendery aproveitou a cabeça inclinado do mais novo e mordeu o pescoço do mesmo, tirando mais um gemido do Xiao, que aumentou a pressão que fazia no pau do Wong.

Não precisou de mais muito tempo até que os dois estivessem à beira de seus orgasmos; os dois trocaram um beijo, para abafar os gemidos que, com certeza, sairiam muito altos para não serem notados. Mais algumas estocadas e eles gozaram, voltando a fechar as calças alheias sem se separar, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido.

— Você quer uma carona para casa? - Pergunta Hendery, depois de depositar mais um beijo no outro.

— Pode ser. - Concorda. - Se você for bonzinho eu te deixo até passar a noite lá.

— E seus pais?

— Eu moro sozinho.

Sorrindo, os dois se despediram de  YangYang e Kun, que ainda estavam dançando agarradinhos, e foram até o carro do mais velho, que dirigiu até a casa do  Xiao sem reclamar das músicas que o outro colocava em seu rádio.

Pararam em frente da pequena casa onde  Dejun morava e o mais novo convidou o outro para ficar, que logo aceitou o convite; então eles entraram na casa, tomaram um banho e foram dormir, pois no dia seguinte teria aula e eles não poderiam chegar atrasados.

Nenhum deles sabia o que iria acontecer quando acordassem, mas, se fossem sinceros com eles mesmos, saberiam que torciam para que o que tinha acontecido naquela festa acontecesse de novo – dessa vez, sem a desculpa do álcool ou da dança sensual.

Mal sabiam eles que, quando acordassem, fotos deles se beijando e acariciando já estavam circulando pelos grupos da faculdade, e que rumores deles serem  ficantes ou namorados já estavam sendo passados de pessoa para pessoa. Além disso,  Xiaojun nunca mais iria poder dizer que era uma pessoa invisível naquela instituição, não quando seu rosto estava rodando nos celulares de todo mundo.


End file.
